1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When binarizing an input pixel value, an image processing apparatus performs quantization (i.e. binarization) with error diffusion of a value obtained by subtracting (a) a value obtained by applying a spatial bandpass filter to an output pixel value from (b) a value obtained by applying a spatial lowpass filter to the input pixel value. Consequently, output dots after the binarization are clustered with a cluster size (i.e. a condensing degree of output dots) corresponding to a filter characteristic of the bandpass filter.
However, in some images to be outputted as color images, the aforementioned technique causes granular quality.